Tricks of the Mind?
by MiserableRevolutionary
Summary: A girl from our era is hearing things, seeing things. Are they real, or only tricks of the mind? Based on the musical


This idea came to me randomly, and it's not very well developed or anything, but I think that suits the story just fine. Hope you like it!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything from Phantom of the Opera. I own only my character, Samantha.

Tricks of the Mind?

PART I

'The angel of music sings songs in my head…'

As I heard those words for what must have been the thousandth time, my mother's voice shattered the surreal feeling I had while listening to my CD player.

"Samantha!" She cried, "Is your homework done?"

"Almost!" I lied, glancing at the half-opened backpack at the foot of my bed. As I clambered over to it, I began to hear someone singing faintly.

'Close your eyes, let your spirit start to soar…' 

'I thought I turned my CD player off.' I mused, turning around. As I had believed, there was no sound coming through the headphones. I turned back to my backpack, but the voice started again, softly, but sounding magnified as if there was an orchestra behind the singer.

'And you'll live as you have never lived before…' 

PART II

A week later, I finally worked up the courage to my Phantom of the Opera CD again. This time, I put it in my stereo and skipped to All I Ask Of You, a song that didn't even _mention_ the phantom. This was a rare choice for me, but I was still somewhat frightened by the… _occurrence_ one-week prior.

'No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears…' 

I didn't like Raoul anywhere near how much I liked the phantom, but the song had a calming effect on me.

'I'm here, with you, beside you. My words will warm and calm you…' 

As I listened, I fell asleep.

"Samantha…" someone called. All around me was darkness.

The voice called again, "Samantha… follow me…"

"But I can't see you!" I shouted, contrasting with his soft tone.

"You don't need to," he told me, half amused half scolding, "just listen. Close you're eyes…" I followed his command and walked towards his voice with my eyes shut. When I opened them, I stood in front of a door.

I pushed it open and saw a chair facing away from me. Thinking that the owner of the voice sat there, I walked over, but all that was there was a white satin mask.

I sat up in bed, panting. It was the middle of the night. The dream left me feeling unsettled, though I didn't really know why. Normally I couldn't even remember my dreams, but this one was crystal clear in my mind. I felt that singing would comfort me, so I tried to think of something. A verse from The Phantom of the Opera came to me:

'_In my sleep he sang to me,'_ I, the notes flowing beautifully from my mouth. _'In dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name…'_

'Sounds like my recent experience.' I thought.

'And do I dream again, for now I find, the Phantom of the Opera is inside my mind…' 

I realized my voice sounded different; purer, higher. But I barely had time to register this before another voice joined in, a voice I had only heard twice before.

'Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there… inside your mind…'

PART III

'I'm going insane.' I mentally told myself several days later. As I had entered my room, I had been sure someone was walking behind me. Thinking it was my mother, I had whirled around, but all I had seen was a flash of black cloth turning a corner in the hall outside my room.

I had started to follow, but there was no one there.

"Insane." I repeated, this time in a whisper.

"Are you certain of that?" I heard a voice ask quietly. I looked at my desk and saw a single red rose with a black ribbon tied around it. The red seemed to absorb rather than reflect the light, but its black edges gave it a hint of mystery. I was in shock for a moment, but then ran downstairs

"Mom? Mom!" I shouted frantically. She walked out of the kitchen, calm as could be.

"What is it, Samantha?" she asked, exasperated.

"Did you leave a flower on my desk?" She looked at me oddly.

"No, why would you think that?"

"Uh…" I hesitated, "No reason, never mind." I ran back up, but the flower was gone.

PART IV

I sat on my bed, hugging my knees to my chest.

"Phantom?" I asked. There was no sound but the ring of silence. "Erik?" I tried, hoping he would respond. "Angel?"

Then I heard him.

'Wandering child so lost, so helpless…' 

I jumped at the sound but stood, sensing that I had to remain calm.

'Yearning for my guidance…' 

And then I saw him, standing before me. He reached out his hand and I grasped it eagerly, ready to follow wherever he led.

EPILOUGE

The next morning, Samantha Daae was found dead in her room. Clutched in her left hand were two items: a blood red rose tied with a black ribbon and a scrap of parchment. Only three words were written on the paper.

_Angel of Music_

THE END

AN: Hope ya'll liked it! Yep, that's all ya get. It's my first phanfic, but I think it's not too bad. Leave a review! Tell me what you think _really_ happened.


End file.
